Two is to Many
by YueMichaelis
Summary: The last thing Ciel wanted was another demon to worry about. Unfortunately for him there is a cat demon living around his estate. This sneaky little female cat might be the only thing to keep him from going insane. But when the time comes will he be able to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV

I heard an explosion which I knew came from the kitchen.

"That idiot Bard calls himself a chef." I said to myself. "If it wasn't for Sebastian I'd starve to death or die from food poisoning."

"Well you must be one lucky boy." a voice teased from behind. I quickly turned around to see nothing but a cat with violet eyes sitting outside the window.

"I must be hearing things." I muttered closing my eyes.

"Either that or you've gone crazy." the voice said again. I turned back around and the cat was staring right at me and smirking. I didn't know cats could smirk, but I guess I was wrong.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked slowly. The cat nodded.

"Well who else would I be talking to?" it replied shaking the snow from its black fur."Hey could you let me in? I can't feel my tail."

"Uh...Sure", I hesitantly opened the window and the cat jumped onto my desk.

"Ahhh, that feels so much better." the cat purred and laid down in front of me."So who're you?"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family." I told the cat."Who're you?"

"I'm a demon I have no name." she said rather sadly."Can you give me one?" she jumped into my lap and looked into my eyes."please".

"I don't see why not." I pondered over a good name for the feline."How about Alura?"

"I guess it sufficient." Alura jumped onto my desk just as Sebastian walked in. The butler startled the cat and she fled into my lap once more.

"Master who were you talking to?" Sebastian asked narrowing his eyes. I looked down and saw Alura shaking her head vigorously.

"No one." I replied simply."What do you want Sebastian?"

"Your tea is ready young master." he walked in all the way holding a tray with my tea.

"Leave it here and you may go." I said.

"As you wish." Sebastian replied. He bowed and left my office without a debate.

"Alura whats wrong why didn't you talk to him?" I asked. "He is a demon after all."

"I don't like him." she replied fuming."He'll find when I try to hide and when he finds me, he pets me and when he pets my tail he pulls it."

"Well I don't know what I can do for you." I said petting her head gently. I stopped midway and she looked up me, her eyes wondering why I stopped. "Would you like to help me prank my butler?"

She smiled evilly and replied, "It would be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update had some other things to do with school. But here's chapter 2 hope you like it.**

Third Person POV

Alura and Ciel decided to prank Sebastian through heart-break. Ciel told Alura to go where Sebastian and get his attention and play off from there.

Alura ran out of Ciel's office and searched the entire mansion for Sebastian. When she found him, he was in the most obvious place, the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen silently them jumped onto a counter behind him.

"Meow," she sounded. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She knew how much he liked her, whenever he got the chance he would find her and pet her to his non-existent hearts desire. The funny thing was he didn't even know that she was a demon.

"How did you get here?" he walked to Alura and went to pick her up. She hissed and lashed out at him with her claws. His eyes widened partially.

"What wro-"

But Alura didn't give him time to finish before darted towards Ciel's office. Sebastian knew the young master wouldn't want a cat in his home. Sebastian tried to cheat and use his demon speed to catch her but she was always ahead of him. Until they were in Ciel's office. Alura was sitting on the Ciel's shoulder and he was petting her with a smile on his face. At the sight of the feline he loved so much, choosing his master over him, if he had a heart it would've surely shattered.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Ciel asked. "That look you have on your face is pathetic."

"Young Master I tried to rid the mansion of the feline." Sebastian said bowing.

"Why? I've never done anything to hurt Ciel." Alura asked. She purred at the face that Sebastian made for only a split second.

"So you're a demon." he said calmly.

"Took you long enough to notice." Alura said she saw a hint of betrayal in the butlers eyes she rolled off the desk and onto the floor laughing. "Oh my gosh you look like you've just lost a soul to a soul reaper!"

"Your face is hillarious." Ciel agreed. He picked the feline up and threw her at his clad butler who swiftly dodged.

"Hey what was that for!" she hissed.

"I wanted to prank him not brake him." Ciel said closing his eyes.

"Along with this surprise My Lord there has been another murder by Jack the Ripper." Sebastian said putting a newspaper on Ciel's desk.

'Wow they just brushed me off', Alura thought. 'Oh they're gonna feel my wrath whenever I think of something to do to them.'

She jumped onto Ciel's desk and then onto Sebastian's shoulder, and started staring into his eyes.

"Do you see something that interests you?" Sebastain asked.

"Yeah," Alura replied stiffly.

"What could that possibly be?" he asked.

"You have a very strange past." Alura said eyes glinting wit mischief.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he picked the cat up and took her out of the Young Masters office.

"Don't you dare say ANYTHING to the Young Master." Sebastian threatened red eyes full of rage. Alura backed away some surprised by the demons sudden anger.

"I-I was just joking." she whispered cowering.

She stood and quickly ran away didn't stop leaving Sebastian alone with a strange feeling in his chest.

Sebastain went back into Ciels office to get a nasty glare from his master.

"You can't take a joke can you?" he said plainly. "Go find her Sebastian."


End file.
